Te quiero tal cual sos
by Shion1479
Summary: No es mi fic! es de una niña, seguro alguien ya lo ha leido alguna vez pero si no, aqui se los dejo, es muy original, xfa, leanlo  D


**Que paso panas? Aquí yo nuevamente molestándolos con un corto fic que, ojo, no es mío, yo no lo escribí, aunque me hubiese encantado; esta historia la escribió una niña argentina con tremenda imaginación y mucho talento, me encanto su fic, por lo que hoy he decidido hacérselos llegar pa que vean lo que esta niña hace =) y también es para disculparme por estar desaparecida por más de un mes ^.^U**

**Shun: oye erma, desde cuando haces esto¿?**

**Shion: desde que empecé a leer historias fuera de fanfiction y créeme, estas niñas son increíbles =D**

**Ace: válgame, no creí que fueras así °.°**

**Anubias: seguro que ni ella xD**

**Shion: tu si me conoces Anu-kun ¬¬… por cierto, esta historia logro llegar a una revista, por lo que tal vez hayan algunas personas que ya lo hayan leído ^.^**

**Bueno, los dejamos de molestar y venga este fic =)**

_**.:_Te quiero tal cual sos_:.**_

Rita estaba cansada de leer libros siempre iguales: se pelean, se aman, se gritan, se casan… ¡Siempre igual!. Entonces ella agarro un y se puso a escribir un cuento enserio, que empezaba así…

Dan no sabía cómo manejarse con diez novias al mismo tiempo. Siempre tenía que salir y cuidarse de que ninguna de sus otras novias lo viera con la chica que estaba ese momento.

Runo, una de sus novias, fue entonces a visitar a una bruja, a la cual le dijo que el novio de ella tenía algo raro. Juntas decidieron hacer un hechizo sobre él, que consistía en transformar a Dan en un animal. En menos de un minuto, lo consiguieron.

Al día siguiente, Runo decidió ir a ver a Dan. Pero cuando llego a su casa, se encontró con una sorpresa: en la puerta, echado, había un perro. ¡Pero Dan nunca había tenido uno! Después de unos minutos se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando… ¡Dan era el perro! Entonces decidió irse corriendo, pero a la mitad de la cuadra, el perro la alcanzó. Como por arte de magia, él le hablo:

- Runo, ¡soy yo, Dan!

Ella no quiso reconocerlo y se hizo la distraída. Entonces le contesto:

- ¡No te conozco!

- ¡Runo, soy yo! Hoy me desperté y me di cuenta que me había transformado en un perro. No sé que hacer: le hablo a la gente y salen corriendo. Mis amigos no me reconocen. Créeme, tenes que ayudarme

Runo se acordó de la bruja y del hechizo, y, poniéndose a llorar, salió corriendo.

Corrió y corrió, hasta que llego a la casa de la bruja, entro y al encontrarla le dijo:

- Por favor, necesito que le saque el hechizo a Dan

La bruja sorprendida le contesto:

- Lo siento, pero es imposible. Hasta que no aprenda el verdadero sentido del amor y que con el amor no se juega, seguirá siendo un animal

Runo le grito:

- ¡Dejalo en paz, como vas a meterte en la vida de los demás y de esa manera!

La bruja se rio:

- Dejame refrescarte la memoria, vos fuiste la que quisiste que le hagamos eso

Runo salió corriendo

Al día siguiente, Runo fue a ver a Dan. El estaba llorando por los rincones, y repetía una y otra vez que no le podía estar pasando eso.

- ¡Ahora me pasean con un collar! – le confesó a Runo. Ella hizo una pequeña sonrisa y lo abrazo.

Después de unos meses, Dan, a quien ahora llamaban Rocco, consiguió aceptar lo que era; aunque seguía soñando con ser el de antes. Runo lo visitaba todos los días, sin falta, para acompañarlo y charlar juntos. Un día, decidió hacer lo que tanto había pensado. Se acerco y le dijo:

- Yo quiero ser tu novia, por más que seas un perro. Porque yo te quiero mucho y en el amor se quiere tal cual uno es

Entonces le dio un beso en el osico y los dos sintieron cosquillas en el corazón y mariposas en la panza. Entonces, de pronto, Dan se transformo en un chico, como era antes, y los dos supieron valorar el amor verdadero, porque no importa como seas por fuera, lo que importa s tu corazón enamorado, lleno de alegrías.

Dan se fue a decirle a sus otras novias la verdad: que no las quería mas, que nada mas estaba con ellas porque eran lindas, pero que en el corazón no sentía nada. Runo fue a buscar a la bruja y cuando la hallo le dijo:

- ¡Gracias! Era solo cuestión de esperar

Y ella le dijo:

- Me alegra que hayas comprendido el verdadero significado del amor…

_**.:_Fin_:.**_

**Hasta aquí llego el fic, me tome la libertad de hacerle unos muy pequeños ajustes, ya que había partes mal colocadas y errores pero solo lo arregle un poco ya que no quería causar gran cambio =)**

**Espero y les haya gustado ^.^**

**Me despido**

**Anubias: DEJEN REWIENS XFAAAA! =D SHION SE LOS AGRADECERA**

**Sayonaraaaa!**

**P.D.: ODIO LA ESCUELAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! \ QUIEN FUE EL IMBESIL AL QUE SE LE OCURRIO ESO? ò.ó**


End file.
